


Husband

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Moments of Rapture [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: “What are you thinking about?” he asks quietly.You smile and nuzzle his neck, noticing with satisfaction that your actions make him shiver. “I’m thinking about what a wonderful word ‘husband’ is.” HeeroxReader





	Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another installment to this series. I love re-reading these little stories and I’m thinking that I should write more!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this one!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Husband**

He is freaking Adonis personified. All the bronzed skin and muscles… those delicious abs and hard planes of his chest… that beautiful back that you could look at forever, watching those taut muscles move under his skin. Seeing him without a shirt makes your mouth run dry, makes your throat ache. Looking at his eyes makes you lose your breath. They’re so blue, so deep you feel like you can drown in them. They’re like magic seas. They’re piercing and sometimes you feel like he is looking inside your soul, seeing everything in just one look. 

His scent is addictive, all male with a hint of soap and cologne. You can breathe it in for hours, drink it in as you explore his body with your mouth, drown in it as he wraps himself around you before you fall asleep. He is a clingy sleeper, although he doesn’t like to admit it. You love it that he wraps you up in his embrace when he sleeps. It makes you feel so safe, so secure, so damn loved. 

He doesn’t need to tell you that he loves you every day. He proves it to you with his actions. He doesn’t do dramatic things like bringing you breakfast in bed or scattering rose petals across the bed. No his actions are small but entirely like him. You know he loves you when he buys the honey scented soap that you love so much, and especially as he takes his time lathering you up in it. You know it when he skims his fingers down your neck and then gives you a look that would have made a eighteenth century woman swoon. And you also know it when he wakes you up by raining kisses over your face. 

He did that a few hours ago but you have yet to find the energy to get up from the bed. Your body is still sensitive from the hours of loving of the night before, still reeling from it and you feel wonderfully sated. He on the other hand hadn’t seemed tired at all. You can hear him splashing around in the pool outside. If you’d turn your head just a fraction you could see him doing laps in the pool, since the bedroom is on the ground floor. But you can’t even find the energy to do just that. 

He has left the door open and the warm breeze plays with your tangled hair. Rays of sunlight caress your arms and the foot that is sticking out from under the sheets. They are tangled around your body and they smell like him. You snuggle deeper into the soft linen and breathe in deeply. So good, so wonderfully Heero.

You close your eyes and smile. He is yours. Forever. The knowledge sends a surge of excitement through your body. 

“What are you smiling about?” his voice sounds from the doorway.

You open your eyes and find him watching you. He is leaning against the doorframe and water is dripping from his hair onto his chest, running down his torso to get absorbed into his black swimming shorts. You enjoy the sight of him, catch the glint of gold on his left hand as he runs it through his hair. Your smile widens.

“You,” you finally say.

He holds a towel into his free hand, which he discards as he steps into the room. He leans forward when he reaches the bed and plants his hands on the mattress on both sides of your head. His face fills your vision, his eyes so intense and beautiful. His lips caress yours in a gentle kiss. You reach out to cup his cheek and nuzzle his jaw. 

“You should come outside,” he says, pulling back slightly.

You shift slightly and groan as your muscles protest. “I would love to, but I think you broke me.”

He chuckles and is quick to lift you from the bed, sheets and all. “Then I’ll have to carry you.”

You wrap your arms around his neck and rest your head against his shoulder as he walks outside. The patio is big, with comfortable lounge chairs and sweetly smelling flowers. You breathe in the scent of mimosa and smile. The view from the patio is breathtaking. You gaze at the white sand that stretches out in front of you towards the shoreline of the bluest sea you have ever seen in your life.

He halts, gazing at the water. 

“It’s beautiful here, isn’t it?” you ask him.

He nods curtly before settling down with you in one of the chairs. You're sitting in his lap and you can feel the sheets get damp from his wet swimming trunks. You get more comfortable against him and sigh dreamily. How perfect everything would be for the next fourteen days. You sit in silence for a while, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the sound of the waves crashing on the shore nearby.

Heero is the first one to speak. “What are you thinking about?” he asks quietly.

You smile and nuzzle his neck, noticing with satisfaction that your actions make him shiver. “I’m thinking about what a wonderful word ‘husband’ is.”

He turns his head so he can press a kiss against your temple. You can feel him smile against your skin. “Is that so?”

“Hmm…” You draw back slightly and look at him with a mischievous smile. “What about you?”

“I’m thinking you should put on your bikini so we can go and swim,” he says while twirling a lock of your hair around his fingers. 

You look at the expanse of blue water stretching out towards the horizon. “You’ll have to carry me inside and then outside again to the shoreline.”

He raises an eyebrow. “I’m not going to carry you around for the next two weeks.”

You laugh and press a kiss against his lips. “No… just now, maybe the rest of today. It’s your fault anyway.”

“You think?” he asks, his voice taking on a husky undertone. “Because I didn’t hear you complaining last night.”

“I was too busy being dazzled,” you say with a teasing smile. 

“You know that is a poor excuse.”

You stick out your tongue at him. You yelp when he teasingly squeezes your buttock before effortlessly getting up with you in his arms.

“How many more times do I have to carry you over the threshold?” he asks as he steps into the bedroom again. 

You grin at him. “For the rest of your life?”

“The neighbors will start to wonder about our sanity then.” He grins back at you.

“Or they will think you’re terribly romantic.” Oh, how you love teasing him.

He halts in the middle of the bedroom and lowers his head to kiss you. You sigh and hold onto him tightly. Unlike the passionate kisses he gave you last night, this kiss is tender and sweet.

You smile when he pulls away. “Honestly, I can live with our neighbors wondering about our sanity.”

He presses another kiss against your lips. “Are you sure?”

“As long as I have you I suppose it doesn’t matter,” you say.

He puts your down on the ground and frames your face with his hands. You can feel the gold band on his left hand press against your skin and your heart squeezes with love. His eyes are gazing at you with warmth and love and you feel another smile tugging at your lips. 

“You have me,” he says quietly. 

He says it with the same conviction as when he says ‘I love you’. It had also been in his voice when he had said ‘I do’. A blissful sigh escapes you and you lean in for another gentle kiss. His hands leave your face and one slides around your waist to press against your lower back, bringing you closer towards him. The other captures your left hand, his fingers toy with the gold band on your ring finger. 

“Yes,” you whisper with a smile. “And you have me. Forever.”

**\- End -**


End file.
